


Om det ikke blir så bra, så har vi hverandre. Ikke sant?

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 2019, Alternativ Universe, Depression, Established Relationship, Evak AU, Even's POV, Fluff, Hope, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, New Years, POV First Person, post depression
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Et stemningsbilde fra Even første nyttårsdag.





	Om det ikke blir så bra, så har vi hverandre. Ikke sant?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duerikkjealeina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/gifts).



> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Denne ideen kom til meg i dag tidlig etter jeg våknet og hadde litt problemer med å sovne igjen. Tankene mine begynte som så mange ganger før å kretse rundt SKAM og historier jeg skriver på / ønsker å skrive. Så begynte jeg å tenke nyttårsficen til Duerikkjealeina som jeg likte så himla mye og kom på jeg ikke hadde hatt tid til å legge igjen kommentar/kudos på. Til slutt så kjente jeg på at jeg gjerne skulle ha skrevet en Nyttårsfic selv. 
> 
> Det datt plutselig en idé ned i hodet på meg (akkurat som nøttene datt ned i hodet på han som skulle til byen og kjøpe kjolestoff i Askepott) og jeg tok frem telefonen og begynte å skrive. Jeg skrev noen hundre ord på mobilen før jeg sovnet igjen og fortsatt noen timer senere da de jeg overnattet hos ikke hadde stått opp ennå. Fortsatte da jeg satt på bussen på veien hjem fra nyttårsfeiring og ble nesten ferdig idet jeg kom til Oslo. Første gang en hel historie er skrevet på mobilen! Heh! Man kan nesten ikke kalle det en hel historie da, for den er jo så kort. Er mer en liten stemningbeskrivelse av Evens første nyttårsdag. 
> 
> Denne historien er til deg **Duerikkjealeina** fordi:
> 
>  **a)** du skriver så fantastisk fine kommentarer (gir meg desidert aller fleste hjerter per kommentar 💖😍🤗😘) som røsker så fint i hjerterota og alltid gjør meg så glad.  
>  **b)** jeg så en Instagram post der noen hadde som nyttårsforsett å gjøre andre glad og tenkte at det vil jeg også ha som forsett (håper du blir det da).
> 
> Inspirasjon til skrivinga er bl.a. [ dette bildet ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTo25Nehv-V/)som er tegnet av Insta-bruker [Jydoodles ](https://www.instagram.com/jydoodles/)og det bildet jeg tror jeg liker aller, aller best av all SKAM-kunst jeg har sett. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkomne 💖

Et lite glimt av lys trenger seg forbi rester av den seige massen av noe mørkt og griper tak i meg, trekker meg fast og bestemt mot lyset. I går og dagen før ville jeg vegret meg og dagene før der ville jeg strittet imot, gitt klar beskjed om at jeg ikke orker, ikke er verdt jobben det tar, men nå lar jeg meg villig trekkes mot lyset og varmen der ute. Det svaier litt i madrassen og en tung, men samtidig så uendelig lett masse setter seg på kanten av senga. Jeg åpner forsiktig øynene og ser inn i de nydeligste grønne øyer.

“Hei, kjæresten min. Det er så lenge siden du har drukket noe. Har du lyst på noe å drikke?”

“Ja,” sier jeg, kjenner ordet presser seg frem på den tørre, ru tunga.

“Vil du sett deg opp?” En myk tommel lager små og varsomme bevegelser på kinnet mitt. Den lille berøringen trenger seg inne i meg og jeg griper fast i den, lar den ankre meg i noe godt.

“Ja,” sier jeg på nytt og kremter gjentatte ganger, som for å renske opp i halsen og lage plass til flere ord  i tilfelle jeg har noen. Glasset settes på nattbordet og han tar tak i hånda mi, hjelper meg opp så jeg sitter med ryggen oppreist. Griper tak i puta og rister fjærene på plass før han plasserer den mellom ryggen og veggen, og ber meg lene meg bakover. Han rekker meg et glass med sugerør i og det er ikke hvilket som helst sugerør, men det blå av hard plast som går i en spiral og som vi kjøpte for gøy da vi var på ferie i Paris i fjor sommer. Sugerøret som Isak sa var et symbol på livet vårt. At selv med en krøllete vei, kommer vi alltid i mål. Det tar bare litt lenger tid.

“Du må bare si hvor du vil ha meg. Om jeg bare skal sitte her på kanten eller om-” Isak ser spørrende på meg.

“Her,” sier jeg og peker på plassen ved siden av meg i senga.

Madrassen svaier litt igjen da han kryper opp i senga og plasserer seg ved siden av meg under dyna. Jeg er ikke sikker på hvem som blir mest overrasket da jeg ber han presse seg nærmere meg, ber han komme helt inntil meg, men vi smiler begge to. Ikke et sånt smil som tar over hele fjeset, men sånt lite og uendelig varmt et som er minst like fint. Ihvertfall akkurat nå.

Dagene etter julaften har gått i ett, surret seg sammen i en grå, udefinerbar masse der søndag kan være mandag og der jeg ikke er sikker på om det er fjerde eller femte juledag. Eller fjerde eller femte januar for den saks skyld.

En flau smak sitter limt fast på tunga, lar seg ikke skylle bort av det friske vannet. Jeg aner ikke om det fortsatt er to tusen og atten eller om det har bikket over til nitten.

“Hvilken dag er det i dag?” spør jeg med spak stemme.

"Tirsdag," sier Isak. 

"Nyttårsaften?" Jeg svelger hardt og gnir søvn ut av øynene mine.

“Nei, første nyttårsdag”, sier Isak med mild og kjærlig stemme.

“Ååh.” Jeg har sovet bort nyttårsaften. “Hva har jeg gått glipp av?”

“Jonas sendte meg en snap av Magnus sin tørre kalkun. Og rakettene ble skutt opp i en tjukk grøtete tåke. Men desserten til Vilde så sykt god ut. Sjokoladefondant og vaniljeis. Og så spilte de Kahoot og Mahdi hadde laga en quiz som het Episke Kjærlighetshistorier.”

Isak kunne ha sagt at vi ikke hadde gått glipp av noen ting, at Nyttårsaften bare hadde vært kjipt og kjedelig. Men vi er langt forbi det stadiet, det er ingen hvite løgner og halvsannheter mellom oss lenger.

“Er du lei deg for at du ikke fikk dratt?” spør jeg, kjenner det stikker litt vondt i brystet ennå jeg vet at det ikke er min feil at vi noen ganger må bli hjemme.

“Jeg er lei meg for at _vi_ ikke kunne dra,” sier han. “Men når du ikke var i form, var det helt uaktuelt å dra. Da var det ingen andre steder enn hjemme jeg ville være. Ingen skal være alene på nyttårsaften. Spesielt ikke den fineste kjæresten min.”

Isak legger hånda på dyna og spriker med fingrene, inviterer meg til å flette fingrene i hans. Velvillig legger jeg hånda inntil hans og et tiendels sekund etterpå krummer han fingrene rundt mine. Varmen fra den myke huden hans strømmer inn i meg, tar veien opp armen og videre ut i kroppen. Helt opp til toppen av hodet og ned til tærne.

Jeg lukker øynene og lener meg mot den nakne skuldra hans. Ordene tar tak i hjertet, legger seg som et slør rundt det og klemmer til. Ikke sånn hardt og vondt som det ville gjort for et par dager siden, for da ville jeg kanskje hatt vanskeligheter med å tro han. Men ikke i dag, da krummer ordene seg mykt og fint rundt hjertet for jeg vet han snakker sant.

“Sulten?”

“Nei.”

“Men kanskje du skal prøve å spise litt for det? Så føler du deg ikke så tom, men får litt mer krefter. Jeg kan lage en brødskive med honning til deg. Du kan spise her i senga.” Stemmen er ikke formanende, bare myk og kjærlig. 

“En halv en,” sier jeg og møter han på halvveien. For selv om jeg vet han har rett, så vet jeg også at jeg ikke orker mer.

“Okei. Vi starter med en halv. Bedre enn ikke noe.” Isak smiler. 

“Men du?” Jeg klemmer ekstra hardt i hånda hans idet han skal til å løsrive seg. Det er deilig å kjenne kraften i egen hånd og ønske om litt nærhet igjen. En uke er kanskje ikke så lenge i det store og hele, men i vårt univers er det en liten evighet. 

“Ja?” Isak snur hodet og ser på meg, smiler det fine smilet sitt.

“Kan vi bare sitte litt her først?”

“Så klart.”

Isak smiler til meg og jeg gir han et lite smil i retur. En liten bekreftelse på at dette er fint og at jeg virkelig vil ha han her.

Idet jeg lener meg mot han, lukker øynene og lar hodet hvile mot skuldra hans, presser han de myke leppene mot hodebunnen og kysser meg i håret. Ømt og forsiktig.

Isak ser meg, ser hva jeg trenger. Noen ganger før jeg ser det selv til og med.

“Vet du hva?” sier Isak lavmælt.

“Nei, hva?”

“Jeg tror 2019 blir et bra år jeg.”

“Jeg og,” sier jeg.

Vi faller i stillhet, sitter begge med lukkede øyne og stryker hverandre med tomlene. Jeg kjenner brystkassa til Isak går opp og ned, følger min taktfast.

Jeg vet det jo egentlig, at han følger meg selv når vi ikke puster i takt, når alt går dobbelt så fort for meg eller når alt inni meg er en grå, seig masse og jeg føler at jeg nesten ikke har pust i det hele tatt.

Men jeg trenger at han sier det, trenger å høre ordene en gang til. For de kan liksom ikke gjentas for ofte.

“Og om det ikke blir så bra, så har vi hverandre. Ikke sant?”

“Alltid,” sier Isak og gir meg et lite smil før han gir slipp på hånda mi, snur seg mot meg og tar tak i kinnene mine, ser på meg med en alvorlig mine. “Alltid, Even.”

Jeg nikker og gir han en lite smil før jeg lener meg forsiktig mot han, linker pannene våre sammen og lar han bære hele tyngden min. Slik jeg vet jeg alltid kan, for han står fjellstøtt og tar imot meg.

Åpne armer.

Åpent sinn.

Kjærlighet uten forbehold. 

“Jeg elsker deg, Isak.”

“Jeg elsker deg og, Evenmin.”


End file.
